Carey Wilson
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | draft = 67th overall | draft_year = 1980 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 1981 | career_end = 1993 1996–1997 }} Carey Wilson (born Carey John Wilson on May 19, 1962) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey centre who played in the National Hockey League for ten seasons. He is the son of former NHL player Jerry Wilson and the father of NHL player Colin Wilson (who currently plays for the Nashville Predators). Playing Career Carey was a rarity in that he played in the Canadian Hockey League, NCAA, Division I hockey in Europe and the Canadian National Team all before playing his first game in the NHL. He began his career by playing five games for the Calgary Wranglers of the Western Hockey League in 1978–79, then moved on to play for Dartmouth College for two seasons. As a result, Carey was drafted sixty-seventh overall by the Chicago Blackhawks in the 1980 NHL Entry Draft. Also, in 1982 that he was a member of the first Canadian World Junior Hockey team to win a gold medal. After playing college hockey, he played two more seasons for HIFK in Finland's SM-liiga and then finally played the 1983–84 season for the Canadian National Hockey team which resulted in him playing in the 1984 Winter Olympics in Sarajevo, Yugoslavia. Carey scored a hat trick in a 4–2 victory of the United States in the opening game. After the Olympics he joined the Calgary Flames (he had been traded there in 1982 by the Blackhawks for Denis Cyr). Carey would make an impact in the NHL right away, scoring in only his second NHL shift on his first shot in his first game, against Bob Froese of the Philadelphia Flyers. He would finish the season with the Flames and the next season, he would score seventy-two points as a rookie. He won the Rookie of the Month award for October 1984. Carey was a solid contributor for the Flames until he was traded to the Hartford Whalers in the middle of the 1987–88 season. A little less than a year later, Carey was traded to the New York Rangers. He finished the season on a tear, scoring fifty-five points in the forty-one games he played in 1988–89 for the Rangers. Wilson played one more season with them, before being traded back to the Whalers. Carey would only play forty-five games with the Whalers in 1990–91 before being traded back to the Flames, where he would play a few more seasons before retiring in 1992–93 because of a knee injury. He came out of retirement in 1996–97 to play seven games for the Manitoba Moose of the IHL (which was the only time he would ever play in the minor leagues. Career Statistics Accolades *World Junior gold medalist (1982) *Matti Keinonen trophy for the best plus/minus rating in the SM-liiga (1982–83) *Played in the Sarajevo Olympics for Team Canada (1984) *“Honoured Member” of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame. Personal Life Carey was a pre-med student at Dartmouth and finished his degree during the off-seasons of his playing career. After his retirement, he founded the Carey Wilson Development Program and has his own hockey school in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. His twin brother, Geoff was also a hockey player and played for HIFK in Finland's SM-liiga (1982–83) with Carey. Category:1962 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Manitoba Moose players